Claire's Decision
by clairechrist
Summary: Si Pirang Cantik ingin sekali menyelamatkan tanah peninggalan kakeknya.
**Hey, aku ClaireChrist! Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku di sini. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **DOWN TO FARM**

Part 1

 **Claire's Decision**

"Claire Aceline Carson, aku mencintaimu!"

Nah, seperti dugaanku, ia menyatakan perasaannya di depanku. Cowok berambut gelap, berkacamata, dan bertampang genius ini memang belakangan mendekatiku dengan caranya yang bisa kubilang _awkward._ Bagaimana mungkin di zaman yang serbamodern ini ia bisa-bisanya mengirimiku surat cinta dan apel merah di atasnya? Caranya mendekatiku benar-benar kuno dan kadang membuatku jijik.

Cowok itu sedang berlutut menatapku penuh harap dengan se- _bucket_ mawar yang ia sodorkan kepadaku. Aku yang sedari tadi enggan melihatnya akhirnya membalas tatapan matanya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Jake. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu kan aku sudah memiliki pacar—yah, walaupun ia tidak tinggal di sini. Aku akan pergi sekarang karena aku akan menghadiri _meeting_ perusahaan ayahku, jadi segeralah berdiri bila kau tidak ingin menjadi tontonan." Kemudian aku melenggang dari hadapannya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Jake—cowok berambut gelap itu masih membeku di sana. Yang benar saja ia _menembakku_ di taman kota, benar-benar cara yang kuno. Memalukan.

Mungkin bila aku menerima semua cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, aku sudah memiliki setidaknya tiga orang pacar baru untuk hari ini. Jumlah itu belum termasuk banyak cowok yang sudah _menembakku_ hari-hari kemarin. Kalau boleh aku bilang, jujur saja, aku memang tipikal cewek yang _loveable_. Secara fisik aku benar-benar cantik dengan rambut blonde sepanjang punggung yang indah, perawakan yang cukup tinggi, tubuhku yang bisa dibilang, yah, memenuhi kriteria model _Victoria Secret,_ bola mataku yang berwarna biru laut menjadi perpaduan yang pas untuk wajahku yang cantik. Otakku juga cemerlang, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis cantik yang rata-rata tidak berotak dan menjual tubuhnya begitu saja, aku benar-benar bukan cewek yang seperti _itu_. Di samping itu, aku memiliki _hampir_ segalanya. Rumahku mewah, mobilku sendiri, perhiasan, pakaian mahal, keluarga yang lengkap, bahkan pacar yang tampan. Semuanya, deh. Bisa kau bayangkan kan kalau aku adalah cewek yang benar-benar sempurna. Jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang mengagumiku.

Omong-omong soal cowok, sekali lagi aku beritahu, aku sudah memiliki pacar. Ia tidak tinggal di kota yang sama denganku. Ia mengenyam pendidikannya di luar kota. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namanya. Yang pasti dia adalah tipikal cowok sempurna. Kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap, tubuh yang atletis, wajah yang tampan, dan otak yang sama cemerlangnya denganku membuatku menerima pernyataan cinta cowok itu. Pangeran William dan Putri Kate Middleton mungkin harus berhati-hati kalau suatu saat nanti kami akan merebut gelar _pasangan sempurna_ dari mereka.

Aku berjalan bersama beberapa orang yang sedang keluar dari _lift_. Aku tidak berani melihat jam tangan. Pasti aku sudah terlambat menghadiri rapat besar perusahaan ayahku. Ini semua gara-gara Jake yang membuang sepuluh menit berhargaku untuk mendengarkannya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju ruang rapat yang terletak di ujung lorong tingkat paling atas gedung ini. Tentu saja langkahku tidak bisa begitu cepat karena kau menggunakan _high heels_ yang tingginya 12cm. Aku menyesal sudah menggunakan sepatu yang lumayan tinggi ini, lagipula siapa juga _sih_ yang mengira kalau aku bakalan terlambat?

Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, aku membuka pintu ruang rapat. Di ruangan itu sudah ada sekitar 40 orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang yang digunakan untuk rapat. Aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan pada mereka semua sebagai kiasan permintaan maaf bahwa aku sudah terlambat menghadiri rapat besar mereka. Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Untunglah masih ada satu tempat duduk yang bisa aku tempati untuk sekarang ini.

Saat ini Tuan Carson—ayahku—sedang mempresentasikan tentang tujuannya untuk membangun taman bermain _indoor modern_ di tanah milik perusahaan. Aku tidak tahu tanah mana yang akan digunakan untuk pembangunan taman bermain tesebut, tapi yang jelas ide untuk membangun taman bermain indoor modern terdengar sangat baik.

Oh, apakah aku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu mengapa aku _harus_ menghadiri rapat ini? Belum? Biar kujelaskan. Jadi rapat pembangunan proyek perusahaan tentu saja dihadiri oleh para pemegang saham yang memiliki saham di perusahaan ayah. Para pemegang sahamlah yang nantinya akan mempengaruhi apakah proyek perusahaan layak dilanjutkan atau tidak. Seperti yang kita tahu, pembangunan proyek akan mempengaruhi naik-turunnya nilai saham mereka. Kembali lagi kepada topik sebelumnya, mengapa aku harus menghadiri rapat besar ini? Berdasarkan penjelasan tadi, kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya, ya, tentu saja karena aku salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan ayah. Saat aku berulang tahun ke-17 beberapa tahun yang lalu, ayah menghadiahkanku 2% dari saham perusahaannya untukku. 2% tentu nilai yang cukup besar untuk seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun sepertiku, mengingat betapa besar dan suksesnya perusahaan yang dimiliki perusahaan ayahku.

"...taman bermain ini rencananya akan dibangun pada 270km ke selatan dari kota ini," ujar ayahku. "...tepatnya di Mineral Town."

Aku membulatkan mataku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kelakuanku membuat para undangan rapat terkejut. "Tuan Carson," aku langsung menyela. Aku memanggil ayahku seperti itu pada acara formal, saat rapat tidak ada istilah ayah-anak atau apapun itu, aku tetap harus profesional seperti yang diajarkan ayah padaku. "...apakah Anda yakin akan memilih membangun taman bermain itu di Mineral Town? Maksudku, dari sekian banyak tanah kosong yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan ini mengapa harus di Mineral Town?"

Ayah membetulkan kacamatanya, ia berdeham sebentar. "Tentu saja karena ukuran tanah di Mineral Town yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan taman bermain. Alasan yang kedua, di sekitar tempat itu terdapat pantai, air terjun, dan danau sekaligus dalam satu tempat, kita bisa membangun penginapan dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai kawasan wisata yang elit. Dengan demikian nilai saham perusahaan ini akan lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya. Begitulah, Nona Claire Carson."

"Maaf, Tuan. Tetapi tanah itu sudah tidak bisa dibangun lagi menjadi taman bermain dan kawasan wisata seperti yang Tuan inginkan," aku mengangkat suara dengan lantang.

Ayahku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana, Nona?"

"Aku akan membeli tanah itu dengan sahamku," aku mengilaskan senyuman. "Dan aku memaksa, Tuan."

Ayah marah besar. Ia sudah memikirkan tentang proyek ini selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan aku, anaknya sendiri, menentang keinginannya dan membuat argumen-argumen agar para pemegang saham lain tidak menyetujui keinginan ayah. Pada rapat tadi, sekitar 18 orang tidak setuju dengan pembangunan proyek ayah pada akhirnya. Memang benar 22 orang lain (termasuk ayah) setuju dengan pembangunan proyek, tapi tetap saja hasil voting tidak lebih dari 2/3 orang setuju dengan pembangunan proyek. Jadi yah, proyek tidak bisa dilakukan untuk kali ini.

"Kukira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bisnis seperti ini, tapi dugaanku salah, Claire," ayah menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Nolan," ibu menepuk punggung ayah. "Lagipula masih banyak tanah yang dimiliki perusahaan kan?"

"Benar, tapi prospek tanah yang lain tidak sebesar Mineral Town!" ayah bersikeras. "Ini kesempatan emas!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah tergenang di pelupuk mata. Mineral Town adalah desa kecil yang terletak jauh ke selatan dari kotaku. Tempat itu sesungguhnya adalah kampung halaman ayah sendiri. Dulunya kakek memiliki perkebunan di desa itu, perkebunan besar dan sukses. Ketika aku masih kecil, orang tuaku kadang menitipkanku pada kakek di desa itu karena mereka sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Ketika kakek meninggal, tidak ada lagi penerus untuk merawat perkebunan itu. Lalu ayah memutuskan untuk menutup perkebunan itu dan akan mengalihfungsikannya. Aku tidak mau perkebunan kakek yang penuh dengan kenangan masa kecilku akan dijadikan taman bermain dan rumah-rumah penduduk _pasti_ akan ikut dibeli dan dijadikan _resort_ , tempat parkir, atau apapun itu sesuai keinginan ayah. Kasihan mereka, aku tahu betul orang-orang di sana begitu membanggakan Mineral Town yang kecil itu. Karena itulah aku tidak mau ayah membangun proyeknya di sana.

"Ayah," aku memanggilnya lirih. Kepalaku masih tertunduk. "...soal saham itu, aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin Ayah memberikan perkebunan kakek untukku dan aku akan mengembalikan 2% saham perusahaan Ayah. Aku tidak mau Ayah menghancurkan kampung halaman kita sendiri, Ayah. Dan untuk alasan khusus, aku begitu menyukai Mineral Town."

Muka ayah memerah, aku merasakan ada aura kemarahan dari pria paruh baya itu. Ayah memejamkan matanya untuk menahan emosi, lalu ia kembali menatapku. "Baiklah!" jawabnya pada akhirnya.

 _Baiklah_? Apa maksudnya?

"Ayah mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Tidak semudah itu, ada harga lain yang harus dibayar jika kau tetap menginginkan kebun kosong itu," jawab ayah sambil melonggarkan dasi yang tergantung di lehernya. "Dan kau pasti akan kesulitan dengan semuanya."

Aku tahu ayah _terlihat_ mengizinkanku, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia akan mempersulitku, membuatku menyesal dengan keputusanku, lalu aku akan kalah. Begitulah ayah, ia memang... cerdik, kurasa.

"Kau akan kupindahkan ke sana, aku akan menyita seluruh harta yang kau punya. Semuanya. Termasuk mobil dan bahkan _handphone_ sekalipun. Aku tidak akan mengambil 2% sahammu, saham termasuk sitaan. Aku akan memberikanmu 3 tahun untuk membangun kembali perkebunan kakek. Bila kau berhasil, aku akan memberikan perkebunan itu secara cuma-cuma. Namun, bila kau gagal, aku akan meratakan segalanya yang ada di desa itu dan langsung membangun taman bermain besar di sana. Kau setuju?"

"Aku terima penawaranmu, Ayah."

-oOo-

 **Part 1 segini dulu aja yah! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review, terima kasih! ^_^**


End file.
